Heat
by Crimson Tiger
Summary: It's a hot day in the office. Calleigh is oblivious, Eric is jealous and Wolfe is...wolfish. Rating will eventually become M.
1. Heat

Heat

**Heat**

Author's Note: So, this is my fourth fic and it's a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone! It will eventually be Wolfe/Calleigh/Eric. . Please comment and criticize, but NO FLAMES! Otherwise, my bag of Jet-puffed Marshmallows shall roast on top of the fire! MUHAHAHAHA!

clears throat

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was the damned heat. There was no other way to explain what was going on. Well, apart from the fact that Miami was usually above 90 degrees and that he was used to it. _Even when the air conditioning was dead._

It was the damned ice cream. That was the only explanation. There was no other rational way to explain why he was staring at her rosy lips as they closed on the spoonful of cold white cream. He wasn't jealous. It was just cursed ice cream.

Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his report forgotten on the desk, never once moving his eyes from the thin metal spoon and Calleigh's lips. _Dammit!_ He thought. _Why did Wolfe have to bring her the ice cream? And why the hell did she have to start devouring it?_

If there was something Eric was not good at, it was dealing with jealousy. The fact that Wolfe had shown up ten minutes late with vanilla ice cream, _Calleigh's favorite_, right when she had been complaining about the lack of ice cream in the fridge was enough to drive him to the edge. It hadn't helped that Calleigh's face had lit up like that of a four year old's at Christmas and that she had kissed Wolfe on the cheek.

_Dammit Delko! Get a hold of yourself!_ He mentally shook himself, only to let a groan slip when the spoon reappeared, licked clean with a smudge of pale pink lip gloss on it. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alright, so this was a short chappie, but should I continue with it? I've never done anything explicit, and this is going to head towards an M rating, so please let me know!


	2. Cold

AN: Thanks for all the reviews

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I have been working on this chappie (another short one), but I hope you like it!

* * *

**Cold**

Wolfe could not hope for a better way to kick off the week. First, his car had been stolen, leaving him to wait for a taxi. Then, there had been an accident on the freeway and that stop at the grocery store, leaving him with both an empty wallet and a glare from Horatio for punching in late.

_Oh well._ At least it was worth it. Wolfe smiled at the memory of Calleigh's hug. _Soft and warm…_ When she'd jumped up and thanked him, he'd realized, once again, how perfectly her curves fit into his frame and just how her scent drove him crazy. _Vanilla and a bit of jasmine…_His tongue moistened his lip as he saw Calleigh from his seat. Her lips nibbled frantically at the shiny metal spoon, licking away at each bit of ice cream.

Wolfe shifted uncomfortably. While he had felt horrible for eating the last of Calleigh's ice cream, _but only because it was hers_, he reminded himself, the present had unforeseeable consequences. As it was, his pants were already feeling one size too small after Calleigh's touch. Now, with the Southern belle in front of him, attacking an ordinary object, his pants were even tighter. And not for the first time, Wolfe wished he himself was that mundane object, perfectly positioned at the receiving end of her pink lips and tongue.

Glancing around, Wolfe had to hide a smirk at Eric's look of jealousy, ducking his head over the file of the family who had lost their son during their vacation. _Well, well, well, look who finally decided he's had enough_. It was common knowledge among the lab that there was more than one competitor for Calleigh's affection. First there had been John Hagen, then Peter Elliot. After dusting her hands clean of them, Calleigh had discovered Jake Berkeley, who had been kicked to the curb three months ago with his pants around his ankles and his prostitute in jail. Even Horatio had admitted to liking the gorgeous woman for her smarts, understanding and naïve innocence. The only two she hadn't noticed were Eric and Wolfe.

After shifting some papers around, Wolfe lifted his head to meet Eric's challenging gaze. While the two were friends, there was still competition between them, especially when it came to Calleigh Duquesne.

Tilting his head, Wolfe motioned to the coffee room. Hopefully Eric would be willing to listen to his proposal.

* * *

YAY! Second part. Please read and review. Unfortunately, the third part will be down for a bit, as the document hates me…


	3. Warmth

**Warmth**

**Author's Note:** YAY! Third part finally! I'm thinking that I'll finish it as a five-part fic. Please read and review!

* * *

Calleigh couldn't help but notice as Eric and Ryan stood up simultaneously and headed to the coffee room. While it was true that she had been called naïve before, the CSI still tended to notice things, especially when it came down to the two.

Calleigh Dusquene could be summed up in one word: complex. While she understood the law and enforced it, at times she would bend it, even for her ex-alcoholic father. Even though she was known as the Southern belle, she could be tougher than Horatio at times. And while her co-workers considered her naïve, she happened to know that the pot of which boy she'd finally date next had risen to 652 dollars and 73 cents. And that most were betting on Eric, with only Natalia betting on Ryan.

As it was, she was enjoying herself. The unwarranted heat had enabled her to slip into a white sleeveless top that gently hugged her curves, with a no-nonsense pair of jean capris embroidered with red roses that showed off her backside. _Not that it needed to be shown off_. Eric's gaze the last few months had been a strong indication of that. Ryan had also enjoyed the show when she'd turned around and walked back to her desk. Calleigh had been very much aware and even added a little bit more swing to her hips.

However, her choice of jewelry had apparently left both boys a bit disgruntled. _Well, they'll just have to live with it. _ She'd decided for once to wear a simple, silver bracelet, one engraved with the word Love that Eric had bought for her as a thank you gift for staying with him in the hospital. And with that, she had added a necklace Ryan had given her, a small, silver heart-shaped pendant on a thin chain.

Calleigh craned her neck to stare at the boys. _What are they doing now?_ She could make out Eric gesturing wildly, his watch glinting in the harsh light, while Ryan leaned back onto the counter, his hands folded over his white polo shirt. She shook her head. _Well, I guess they're still mad about the fact that they got landed with filing paperwork. Together._ She spun around to finish up her autopsy report on the Jane Doe, while grabbing the warrant for the suspect.

Suddenly there was a crash and people began sprinting over to the coffee room. Turning around, Calleigh gasped. Ryan and Eric were slugging each other, both bloody and apparently screaming at each other. Eric's shirt was torn, buttons and fabric missing, while Ryan had two cuts and a rapidly darkening bruise on his cheek. Horatio opened the door just as the two toppled the table and chairs, letting everyone hear words that would make even a veteran sailor blush.

As it was, Calleigh's skin showed more than a healthy dose of red in her cheeks, as Ryan told Eric to do something anatomically impossible with his cock and Eric replied with something that was both anatomically impossible and psychologically wrong involving Natalia and a dummy. _Lord, what are those boys up to now?_

Immediately, Horatio slammed the door shut, leaving the glass walls to shake furiously, before tearing the blinds downward, effectively blocking any viewing.

Calleigh leaned back in her seat, exhaling deeply. More than a little disturbed, she turned back to the autopsy report and the warrant on her desk. _I hope they have the good sense to not fight when we go arrest this guy._


	4. Simmer

**Burning**

AN: FINALLY! School has been insane, and I've been having computer problems…All on top of writer's block! –bangs head against desk- Anyways, please enjoy the fourth chapter!

* * *

Horatio stared angrily at the two men sitting in front of him. Eric sat with his back towards Ryan, staring out at the blue sky and the blinding light. Ryan sat with his back to Eric, preferring the intensified darkness of the lab. Horatio suddenly felt like laughing. It was grade school all over again, with him cast into the role of a principal, dealing with his two favorite students, fighting over a toy, or in this case, a girl.

Sighing, Horatio lowered himself into his seat and waited for the first accusation to start flying. He didn't have to wait long.

Ryan sat back against the chair, while, almost instantly, Eric spat out, "Two faced-rat bastard." Horatio leaned forward, waiting for the retort.

Ryan fired back, almost standing up, "Well, if you weren't such a narrow-minded prick who didn't listen," before remembering Horatio sitting there. Blushing ever-so-slightly, the man sat down.

Horatio winced, his head hurting. He'd been clipped by Ryan's elbow, in the face, before Eric had caught him squarely with a punch meant for the brunette. Then, he'd had to pull the blinds, before sitting the men down. As it was, the three Advil he'd taken were wearing off quickly and he still had the meeting with the mayor in an hour. But before that, he needed to find out what was happening between the two partners.

"What exactly started this?" His voice took on a cold, steely tone, causing both men to wince at the grating cold and causing them to sit tightly against their seats.

Ryan muttered, "Nothing, sir." Eric snorted, but was quickly silenced by Horatio's piercing look.

Horatio studied the two men. Ryan held a bag of ice against his bruise and winced as the bandages threatened to leave his skin, while several bandages covered Eric's angry red scratches and a new t-shirt covered his body. It was no secret among the CSIs that the two were both in love with Calleigh; in fact, there was even a pool going on about whom Calleigh would end up with, the majority, including Horatio, were betting on Eric. Plus, everyone knew that Ryan and Eric had rings to propose to her one of these days, in the hopes of being with her forever. However, Horatio had a vested interest in making sure that Calleigh was happy since he'd once been in love with her. As it was, he wanted to win the pot, but he didn't want Calleigh to make a decision she might later regret.

The two CSIs, no matter how they were compared, always ranked the same. Though Ryan appeared to be slightly taller than Eric at times, Eric could be more intimidating. While Eric had a penchant for appearing more powerful, Ryan seemed to be the one women trusted more. Despite Ryan's more cosmopolitan approach, at times, Eric was the one women appreciated more for his rawness, a quality Horatio had asked Calleigh to explain many times, before giving up in his attempt to understand.

And while he generally trusted the two to make their own decisions, he couldn't stand their actions. There could be only one thing, or rather, person, who would cause them to fight. Horatio cleared his throat, drawing two pairs of eyes to meet his. "So, what exactly started this fight about Calleigh?"

Nearly twenty minutes later, Horatio could only stare. The break room was more than trashed, having been beaten up again after Horatio's question. The explanation, shouted in bits and pieces between the punches, made his head dizzy and the approaching time of his meeting induced the inhalation of three more Advil. As it was, Horatio still had to ask.

"You suggested sharing Calleigh?" His voice came out strangled and nearly high-pitched. Ryan nodded, nursing another pack of ice, while Eric simply snarled from the chair, his bloodied hands soaking in ice. They had split the rest of Horatio's Advil, while they waited for more ice.

Leaning back, Horatio sighed. "WHAT exactly possessed you to come up with this idea?"

Ryan shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, no matter how this works out, one of us is going to be out in the cold when it comes to Calleigh."

Eric muttered, "I don't mind it being you."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah but what if it were you? Calleigh's the perfect woman, but we don't know which of us she'd choose. And either way, our partnership would be shot to dust, and it's unlikely we'd be able to professionally work with Calleigh."

Horatio nodded, listening to the argument and realizing the truth. No matter what happened, he'd have to reassign both men, since relationships within the department were still frowned upon. In addition, there was the issue of jealousy. He wasn't willing to place the life of any agent in the hands of a distracted agent, since that could lead to injuries, or worse, death. _Like with Speed_. Horatio abruptly pushed the thought away. That was a thing of the past, and now he needed to focus on how he could resolve this issue.

Looking at the two men, he shook his head. "Look, your relationships with Calleigh are obviously important. But, I need you two to be focused right now. Help her complete this arrest, then take the rest of the day off and figure this situation out." Horatio stood and headed towards the door, glancing back as he clicked the door shut.

Ryan sunk into the chair, carefully nursing his head, while Eric's face grimaced as he shifted and felt the ice bump into his hands. Neither looked at each other.

Suddenly, Horatio's voice filtered back into the room, "She is always at the club on Delmont and Verde once she finishes up the paperwork. I suggest you talk to her there."

The two glanced up, barely making eye contact, before they nodded their heads in acceptance. Now was not the time to discuss Calleigh. But later, later was a different story altogether.

* * *

AN: Expect another chapter tomorrow! I finally worked out the kinks of the club meeting, and yes, I realize that it's getting a little rushed, but I want this story to reach the end! R & R please!


	5. Burn Ending 1

**Burn**

**AN: **I've decided to make three different alternate endings, with Calleigh/Ryan, Calleigh/Eric, and Ryan/Calleigh/Eric; hence, no update yesterday. This is the first ending with Calleigh/Ryan.

* * *

Calleigh groaned softly, feeling the heat of the sun beat down on her skin while her hair definitely felt like a bird's nest. The satin sheets were a cool contrast. _Wait a sec… Satin?_ She cracked her eye to look around and sat straight up. Wherever she was, she was definitely NOT at home.

The room was decorated with rich reds and gold. A dark brown desk was in one corner, while a few knick-knacks were straight around the room. The bed was empty, with the exception of Calleigh. Her clothes from last night were carefully folded up on a chair.

Calleigh clutched the dark red satin sheet to her. She stood up and quickly changed. Her black beaded halter top and dark blue jeans still smelled lightly of smoke from Club Dante. Sighing, she walked into the adjourning bathroom.

She groaned as she looked in the mirror. Her makeup had long since vanished, and she felt dead tired. A wrapped toothbrush had been placed on the marble countertop. Everything was in place, with the exception that she couldn't remember what had happened…

Calleigh quickly washed up, noting that whoever owned the place she was in had good taste, liked things in their place and enjoyed vanilla scents. She quickly paused. The first was indicative of something with money, the second was someone who was organized or had OCD and the third could be anything from psychological meaning to personal preference. There was only one person she knew that fit the short summary.

Calleigh slowly walked out the door, looking for Ryan. She knew that she'd gone to the club, as always, after closing the case. Eric and Ryan had gone in with her when she went to serve the warrant. Their suspect had attempted to flee, but the two men had quickly wrestled him into the ground. However, their combined teamwork obviously hadn't solved the problem evident between them, as Eric had left almost immediately afterwards to go file paperwork.

Calleigh had gone home, showered, chosen some clothes and headed for the club. Ryan had, she assumed, gone back to the office to talk to Natalia once more regarding something.

As she walked, she heard the faint strains of music calling her from downstairs. Calleigh descended the stairs and followed the beckoning music. She identified it as Miss Independent by Ne-Yo and smirked. She had never pegged Ryan as an R&B fan.

She stopped outside what she assumed was a study. Ryan was sitting on a couch facing the window, his back towards her and the music coming from a stereo on the wall to his right.

His hair was still slightly wet, and from the looks of it, he was tired, his eyes closed. Calleigh hesitated, until Ryan said, "Hey darling, how are you?"

She walked in and stood in front of him. He was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned, a pair of worn out jeans and he was barefoot. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

Calleigh tilted her head, "How'd you know?"

"Only you smell like vanilla." Ryan lifted his head from the back of the couch and opened his eyes.

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Ryan said nothing, knowing that Calleigh was slowly remembering bits and pieces of last night. He almost winced, remembering his confrontation with Eric at the precinct after they'd handcuffed the man. There'd been harsh words and they'd almost shattered a few things, until Natalia had stalked up, slapped them both and lectured them.

In the end, Natalia had kissed Eric, while Ryan watched wide-eyed. The kiss ended with Eric and Natalia heading to a bar, while Ryan had headed towards Club Dante.

Inside the club, he'd quickly found Calleigh, who was hovering beside the bar. She'd only had a few drinks, but it was more than enough to make her tipsy. She'd been with a woman Ryan had never met. While they chatted, Ryan took a table off to the side of the club, making sure that he could see them clearly.

After it was apparent that Calleigh was pretty close to drunk and that she'd already had to fend off a few "interested" dance partners, Ryan had made his move.

Calleigh sighed. "So what now? You danced with me, you kissed me, and judging from the fact that we're at your place, we slept together."

Ryan nearly winced at the sharp and resigned tone in Calleigh's words before he collected himself. "Maybe we could see how this goes?"

Calleigh gave a short laugh. "Oh really? In case you haven't noticed, I already know about the bet and the fact that Eric will probably kill you and the possibility of Horatio killing us and the likelihood that we'd be up for review—"

She was cut off by Ryan's lips. The kiss at the club had long been forgotten, but Calleigh wasn't sure that she'd be able to do the same with this one.

Ryan's lips were slightly chapped, the result of his constant need to relieve his stress, but they were generally soft. Calleigh nearly moaned as his tongue gently traced her mouth, begging for permission. With a sigh, Calleigh granted him permission and then it changed.

The kiss became fevered, as both fought for control. Calleigh gasped as they shifted their stance and she came straight into contact with Ryan. The kiss continued, burning a line from her lips straight to her clit. And Ryan was doing no better. Their new position allowed Calleigh to feel how… happy he was.

When the need to breathe became overwhelming, they broke apart. Ryan rested his forehead against hers and gently panted out, "Eric's fine with it, Horatio already gave me the shovel talk and we'll figure something out with the department."

Calleigh measured his words and looked at his eyes. Brown like chocolate, there was a resounding sense of security, promise, trust…love. Calleigh sighed, closing her own eyes and pausing, before looking up and smirking. "So, what now?"

Ryan laughed.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! The next alternate endings will be up soon!


End file.
